


Three's a Crowd

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pippa, for the prompt <i>"But I thought you were sleeping with Kame!" -- "I thought YOU were sleeping with him!"</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

The first time Kame invites him out for drinks, Yamapi is slightly curious - they haven't hung out much unofficially since Nobuta - but he's never one to turn down an offer to be sociable.

Jin's even more surprised when he tells him, and heads into work with a determined look on his face - Yamapi doesn't have the heart to tell him he just looks constipated - and a long list of questions for Kame relating to his sudden interest in Jin's best friend.

Jin comes home in a bad mood, so Yamapi guesses it can't have gone well.

-

When Jin tells him he's off to meet Kame for dinner, Yamapi doesn't even register what Jin has been saying until he's already left.

He doesn't much like the thought of Jin on a dinner date with Kame, knows of the bubbling, albeit volatile chemistry between them both and doesn't much like where it could be headed.

-

But the next time he and Kame go out together - a movie he's been itching to see this time - Kame is as normal as ever. However, when he gets home, Jin's mood is as black as the food in the dustbin, and Yamapi starts to think maybe he's treading on his friend's toes a little.

-

Next time, Kame takes Jin to the arcade. Jin's face is childlike and alight with excitement, and Yamapi can't help doki-doki-ing a little at the sight.

This time, it's Yamapi's foul mood that drives Jin into his room, leaving him angrily flipping through channels and staring blankly at the flickering images on the screen.

-

Life goes on in such a way for weeks, and weeks soon turn into months, until the two friends are barely speaking to each other. Their eyes turn dark every time Kame's name is so much as mentioned, and their respective bands are too scared of their tempers to question why on certain days of the week, they throw things and glare more than usual.

Until one evening, when Kame turns up, unannounced, at their apartment. Yamapi lets him in with a tight smile - they're still friends, even if Kame has stolen his bo- his friend away from him.

The evening is awkward, the tension coiling around Yamapi's throat and squeezing with every look Kame sends Jin. When Kame winks at him, Yamapi blinks back, and turns just in time to see Jin glaring daggers at him.

He sets his jaw and settles down on the sofa - he'll be damned if he let's the happy couple drive him out of his own apartment. Jin looks livid, especially when Kame sits next to Yamapi - a little too close, even - and nudges him with a grin and a request to watch something more interesting.

Jin huffs loudly, and when Kame makes no move to give up his seat, snaps, "Fine! I'll leave you with your stupid boyfriend, but if you dare fuck on the couch, I'll kill you."

"Ehh?!" Yamapi whips his head around to fix his friend with incredulous eyes, "I'm not going to sleep with him! He's _your_ boyfriend, _you_ sleep with him!"

"Why would _I_ want to fuck _Kame_?!"

"Oh grow up, Jin, stop being so jealous!"

"Me?! Jealous of you?! You're crazy!"

"Yes! You're just pissed you're not the centre of his attention all the time!"

Jin scoffs, "Why would I care if your boyfriend pays attention to me?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yamapi insists vehemently, and Jin's anger immediately subsides, as if doused with cold water.

"What? I thought you were sleeping with him!"

"Ehh?! I thought _you_ were sleeping with him!"

"No! God, it's _Kame_!" Jin looks horrified.

"I know!!"

"So you're not sleeping with him?"

"NO!"

 

Now, Jin looks relieved. "Oh. But... Why were you so pissed at me, then?"

"I- well... You were pissed at me too!" When all else fails, turn the tables.

"Yeah but I like yo-" Jin freezes, eyes wide, "I mean, um, I was-"

"You do?" Yamapi can't stop himself from looking hopeful, and from the way Jin turns from nervous to nervously relieved, he figures it must be obvious on his face.

"I... Yeah... Well..." Jin swallows and meets his eyes, looking for all the world like a new puppy who just wants to be loved.

Yamapi grins, and feels his heart soar.

-

Kamenashi Kazuya is not by nature a meddlesome individual. He is neither scheming nor interfering, and he _certainly_ isn't the type of person to get involved in other people's business.

Except really, he totally is.

He's just glad no-one has figured it out yet.


End file.
